Harry Potter y ¿la nieta de Dumbledore?
by Lilian Dumbledore
Summary: Un nuevo personaje inicia en Hogwarts.. pero un momento... ¿sera posible?........................... reviews please
1. reencuentro

Una mañana calurosa de verano, el 1° de septiembre para ser exactos, en el No. 5 de Privet Drive  
  
-¡Apúrate madre que llegaremos tarde!- decía una joven de unos aproximados 15 años, alta, delgada, con un cabello largo y alborotado de color castaño claro, sus ojos de color azul cielos, los cuales reflejaban preocupación, estaban clavados en la cima de las escaleras. -Ya voy Lilian no me apresures- contestaba una señora de igual físico, solo que un poco más baja y de ojos color castaños. -ya estoy lista- dijo mientras bajaba las escalerillas -Genial madre ¿nos podemos ir ya?- respondió Lilian un tanto molesta por la tardanza de su madre. -¿Ya están todas tus cosas dentro del auto?- pregunto la señora dirigiéndose a la entrada principal -¡Sí madre todas dentro, vámonos!- dijo Lilian tomando del brazo a su madre subieron al coche y emprendieron marcha a la estación de trenes de Londres  
  
La señora y la joven iban en el auto hacia la estación de Trenes "King's Cross". Llegaron muy a tiempo ya que el expreso de Hogwarts estaba por salir. -"¿Cómo voy a hacer para cargar todo esto?"- pensaba preocupada Lilian al observar el gran baúl repleto de las cosas del colegio, su maleta donde llevaba su ropa y en la parte más alta de esta torre de pertenencias una jaula en la que contenía un pequeño gatito negro (que más bien parecía una bola de pelos negra.) En eso un muchacho algo alto y flaco con el cabello negro azabache y con unos ojos verdes esmeralda se le acerca -¿Te puedo ayudar con eso, Lily?- pregunto con una gran y hermosa sonrisa -¿Harry? pero que diab... es decir... si, por favor- respondió Lilian algo avergonzada, llegaron a un compartimento donde Harry acomodo sus cosas y las de Lilian en la parte superior -Creí que tú eras un muggle como tus tíos- sé atrevió a decir Lilian por fin -JAJAJA- rió un joven alto, delgado, pelirrojo con el rostro lleno de pecas que en ese momento había entrado al compartimento junto con una joven de cabello castaño y algo enmarañado - Harry Potter un muggle... jajaja... si ese fuera el caso Snape seria menos duro con los Gryffindor -¿Quién es usted?- pregunto Lilian notando a cierto chico alto y pelirrojo que se encontraba a la derecha de Harry -¡Oh! Lo olvide, Lilian, ellos son Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger -¡Mucho gusto!- dijo ella sonrojándose al extenderle la mano a Ron -¡Yo creí que la muggle eras tú! Ya que nunca te vi en Hogwarts- dijo Harry mientras se sentaba y todos imitaban su acción -No me viste por que no entre a Hogwarts, sino que entre en Drumstrang- respondió Lilian -¿En Drumstang? - Dijeron a unísono Hermione, Ron y Harry -Sí... lo que sucede es que mi padre trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia de Bulgaria y con eso del divorcio y todo eso pues decidieron que pasaría las clases en Drumstang y durante dos semanas del verano estaría con mi madre y las otras dos con mi padre y mis hermanos -¿Y porque no decidieron que entrarías a Hogwarts antes? Y ¿Cómo es que conoces a Harry?- preguntó Hermione -Es una larga historia- respondió Lilian -Tenemos todo el camino a Hogwarts- Comento Ron -Esta bien les contare.. -Dijo no muy convencida- Todo comenzó hace unos 10 años aproximadamente.. Cuando mis padres se divorciaron y mi madre y yo nos mudamos a... -en ese momento se abrió la puerta del compartimiento. -¡Lilian!- se oyó decir a un joven esbelto de cabello rubio con una piel más blanca que la nieve que arrastraba las palabras- te he estado buscando por todos lados -Hola Joven Draco lo siento, pero como llegue justo a tiempo, solo pude subirme al tren gracias a que Harry me ayudo con mis cosas del colegio- contesto Lilian con una sonrisa -Vaya, así que ya conoces al trío de idiotas más famoso de la escuela- dijo él con una sonrisa cínica que se extendía de oreja a oreja -¡Malfoy! Eso no lo tolero-dijo Ron poniéndose de pie y con la intención de darle una buena tunda con el puño en alto, para suerte de Malfoy Lilian se levanto en el momento en que Ron estaba por darle un puñetazo en el rostro y este tuvo que pararse en seco para no golpearla. -¡Joven Draco, si no puede decir cosas amables de las personas mejor quédese callado!- dijo Lilian un tanto molesta por el comentario de Malfoy- ahora si nos permite nosotros estábamos en medio de una conversación... así que si es tan amable de retirarse- Lilian cerro la puerta del camarote y se escucharon los pasos de Malfoy alejándose y murmurando algo que no se alcanzó a distinguir. -¿Cómo es que conoces a Malfoy?- pregunto Harry intrigado -Lo conocí en Flourish & Blotts, cuando fui a comprar mis cosas del colegio- explico Lilian -Y... ¿por qué te buscaba? -Es que fue muy amable conmigo y me pidió que nos reuniéramos en la entrada del andén, yo lo acepté ya que como no conocía a nadie me pareció buena idea por lo menos tener un amigo para el primer día- respondió Lilian- pero si es así siempre creo que no nos llevaremos bien- se sonrió -Si así es siempre y más por que su papá es muy rico y le compra todos sus caprichos- dijo Ron -jajaja... en ese aspecto me recuerda algo a tu primo Dudley, Harry- dijo Lilian -Si es verdad- respondió Harry con una amplia sonrisa -Nos ibas a contar como es que conoces a Harry y por que no habías entrado a Hogwarts antes- dijo Ron tratando de recuperar el tema -A sí es verdad... bueno como iba diciendo todo comenzó hace diez años... como vivíamos en Bulgaria fui tomada en cuenta para entrar en Drumstang y no para Hogwarts... pero cuando mis padres se divorciaron, mi madre ya no quería saber nada de mi padre así que nos mudamos a Inglaterra, da la casualidad que nos mudamos a Privet Drive, y no sólo eso sino que al número 5, así que vivo en la casa de enfrente de la de los tíos de Harry, así que ahí lo conocí y fuimos a la misma escuela, pero para desgracia mía, también entro Dudley, Harry y yo estábamos en el mismo salón de clases siempre nos metimos en problemas tu y yo ¿lo recuerdas Harry?- dijo para cambiar el tema despistadamente -Si fue muy divertido cuando pusimos resistol a la silla del profesor -Y luego que pasó... ¿Por qué entraras a Hogwarts ahora y no a Drumstang?- preguntó Hermione -Lo que paso es que... - en ese momento se abrió la puerta del camarote y la señora del carrito de la comida estaba ahí -"que suerte la mía"- pensó Lilian muy alegre ya que no tendría que dar más explicaciones. Harry, como siempre, compro todo el carrito, pero esta vez no lo hizo solo, fue ayudado por Lilian Todos los chicos estaban disfrutando de las ranas de chocolate, grageas de todos los sabores y demás golosinas que se habían comprado. En eso se escucha el maullido de un gato -¡Por las barbas de Merlín!- dijo Lilian levantándose en el sillón en el que estaba sentada- lo siento Bubbles se me olvido que no te gusta la jaula- sacando al pequeño gato negro de la jaula -¿qué es eso?- dijo Harry señalando al gatito que tenia Lilian en las manos -que ¿estas ciego Harry?- dijo Lilian algo indignada -es mi mascota, Bubbles es su nombre -Esta más feo que Crookshanks-comentó Ron -¡Ron! nadie pidió tu opinión-dijo Hermione molesta -La verdad, si he pensado que mi gata es fea... pero no importa es muy tierna e inteligente- dijo Lilian tratando de contener la risa al ver la cara de Hermione roja por el coraje Así pasaron el tiempo, hablando de todo un poco. -Es mejor que nos vallamos poniendo el uniforme pronto llegaremos- dijo Hermione una vez que terminaron de comer todas las golosinas -Hay Hermione nunca cambias- refunfuñó Ron a lo que Hermione le lanzo una mirada amenazante -Y bien Lilian, ¿Por qué entraras este año a Hogwarts?- dijo Harry una vez que estuvieron cambiados -Bueno... este... - en eso se siente que el expreso Hogwarts disminuye su velocidad- creo que lo tendremos que comentar en otra ocasión, por que ya casi llegamos a la estación. -¿Pero me contarás?- pregunto Harry -Claro que sí Harry- dijo mientras colocaba a Bubbles de nuevo en su jaula Todos bajaron del tren para montarse en los carruajes que los llevarían al castillo. -!Los de primer año por aquí!-se oyó decir a un hombre del doble de alto de uno normal: era Hagrid el guardabosque y profesor de Hogwarts. Harry y los demás lo saludaron con la mano y Hagrid les devolvió el saludo.-Lilian, tú también vienes conmigo -Sí Hagrid- respondió con una gran sonrisa -¿Cómo conoces a Hagrid?- preguntó Harry -Eso es parte de mi historia- dijo encaminándose hacia Hagrid -Y esto no es nada ya veras en unos minutos- corrió hacia Hagrid dejando a todos atónitos y con la boca abierta -"¿a que se referirá?"- se preguntaba Harry subiéndose a una carroza -"bueno no importa después me enterare" 


	2. Llegada al colegio

-¿Bueno Hagrid a donde vamos?-pregunto Lilian intrigada mientras seguía a Hagrid en lo que parecía ser un sendero- ¿Por qué nos separas del grupo -Veras Lilian, es la tradición del colegió, los dé nuevo ingresó cruzarán el lago junto conmigo y ahí se encontraran con la profesora McGonagall -Será genial volver a ver a Minerva -Lilian, recuerda que aquí todos son tus profesores ahora -Lo olvide Hagrid... digo profesor... será difícil dejar de llamarlos por sus nombres y llamar profesores a todos -Bueno pero a mí puedes seguir llamándome Hagrid... eso de profesor se oye muy de viejito... jajaja- comenzó a reír a carcajadas -Creo que el profesor Snape es el más joven, ¿o no?, y tiene la edad de mamá... mmm... entonces si, todos son unos viejitos... jajaja... - dijo comenzando a reír Cuando llegaron a la orilla del lago todos los de nuevo ingreso vieron por primera vez el castillo de Hogwarts, ahí subieron en unos botes que se movían solos en el lago, Hagrid encabezando la flota. Cuando llegaron a lo que parecía un muelle subterráneo, todos bajaron de los botes y subieron por una escalerilla de piedra hasta llegar a una gran puerta de roble. La puerta se abrió de inmediato y una bruja alta y de cabello negro, con un rostro muy severo a la que Lilian sonrió muy disimuladamente al verla. -Gracias Hagrid, te puedes retirar-dijo la bruja que estaba allí -buena suerte Lilian- susurró cuando pasó junto a Lilian -Gracias Hagrid, nos veremos- contestó también en un susurro -Bienvenidos a Hogwarts- dijo la profesora McGonagall- el banquete de inicio de cursos se celebrara en el Gran Comedor pero antes deberán ser seleccionados, es la ceremonia más impórtate... -"¿En que casa quedare?"- pensaba Lilian dejando de escuchar a McGonagall -"Bueno me da igual, mientras no sea en Slytherin, mi..." -Formen una hilera y síganme por favor- la vos de la profesora había sacado a Lilian de sus pensamientos cruzaron el vestíbulo y entraron por unas puertas enormes y dobles al Gran Comedor ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________ 


	3. Sombrero Seleccionador

Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor para esperar la selección de los alumnos de primer ingreso. -Que se den prisa tengo hambre-murmuraba Ron.  
  
-Ron... tu siempre tienes hambre-le dijo Hermione en tono de burla.  
  
-Jajaja-dijo Ron sarcásticamente. -Muy graciosa Granger.  
  
En ese momento entró la profesora McGonagall seguida de varios niños de primer curso aun que a lo ultimo se pudo ver a Lilian, la profesora McGonagall colocó el sombrero seleccionador en un taburete enfrente de la mesa de los profesores, en ese momento el Sombrero comenzó a cantar: 4 Grandes magos,  
  
con un gran sueño,  
  
con gran desdén lucharon,  
  
y así Hogwarts fundaron.  
  
Por generaciones y generaciones,  
  
yo selecciono tu casa,  
  
aunque sea más feo que una calabaza.  
  
No te confundas ni te despistes,  
  
yo sé lo que hiciste,  
  
todo está en tu cabeza,  
  
eso es lo que interesa.  
  
Cuidado con los secretos,  
  
que Hogwarts en sus paredes encierra,  
  
fantasmas, quejidos y lamentos,  
  
te atraparan, ¡estate alerta!  
  
Cuando terminó de cantar todo el Comedor prorrumpió en aplausos. -Ahora él director ara un breve anuncio-les dijo la profesora McGonagall.  
  
-Bueno chicos primero que nada les doy la bienvenida a Hogwarts-les dijo Dumbledore dirigiéndose hacía los chicos nuevos-ahora les diré que como se darán cuenta hay una chica de mayor edad, pero ella ya ha asistido a otro colegio así que seguirá aquí con el curso en que se quedó, bueno creo que algunos se darán una gran sorpresa cuando se enteren de quien nos acompañara este año bueno Minerva puedes empezar la selección. McGonagall sacó su lista y comenzó: -Perks, Natasha-la pequeña niña sé sentó nerviosamente en el taburete mientras la profesora McGonagall colocaba el sombrero sobre su cabeza... después de unos instantes el sombrero gritó -¡¡Ravenclaw!!  
  
-Abbott, Sam ==== ¡¡Hufflepuff!!  
  
-Millers, Mike====¡¡Gryffindor!!  
  
-MacDougal, Alexandra====¡¡Slytherin!!  
  
Y así estuvo hasta que le tocó a Lilian -Dumbledore, Lilian, sexto año- esto provoco que todos se sorprendieran y se levantaran de su asiento con una mirada incrédula, y otros pensaron que estaban soñando -Por favor, todos tomen asiento- dijo Dumbledore -Minerva, por favor, continúen- con esto Lilian se sento en el taburete y McGonagall le coloco el sombrero seleccionador. -Mmmmm... vaya tú no eres lo quien crees ser... pero no me corresponde decírtelo... tienes valor y coraje... mmm... ya sé donde te colocaré- susurro el sombrero en los oídos Lilian- ¡¡Gryffindor!!- gritó por fin y la mesa de Gryffindor se lleno de aplausos entusiastas al ver que la joven Lilian entraría en esta casa, Lilian se fue a sentar junto a Harry con una cara de inmensa felicidad. -¡Hola de nuevo chicos!, ¿No es genial? ¡Voy a estar con ustedes!... ¿Harry?, ¿Ron? , ¿Hermione? , Que les pasa ¿por qué me miran así? -pregunto Lilian -¿Así que a esto te referías con que no era la gran cosa que conocieras a Hagrid?- preguntó Harry -mmm... pues sí- contestó avergonzada Lilian -Espero que me entiendan, no quería que me hablaran solo por ser la nieta del director- -Eso no importa, o por lo menos no a de los de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw, no somos como los Slytherin, aquí todos nos valoramos por lo que somos ¿verdad chicos?- lanzándole una mirada a Ron y Hermione -Claro- contestaron a unísono Ron y Hermione El profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie -Chicos, muchas felicidades a todos, espero que este año sea de lo más agradable para todos, Alumnos de primer año, y los de años posteriores, quiero informarles y recordarles que el bosque prohibido, como su nombre lo dice esta absolutamente prohibido- el director lanzó una mirada amenazante a Lilian la cual se encogió de hombros- la temperada de Quidditch comenzara la primera semana de Octubre, y las selecciones para los nuevos integrantes de cada equipo se llevaran acabo en una semana. Antes de comenzar con el banquete quisiera que conocieran a nuestra nueva maestra de Pociones, Fleur Delacreau- al decir esto una bruja alta de cabello rubio y de ojos azules se puso de pie y saludo con mucha alegría a Harry y Harry le devolvió el saludo -ahora si todos a comer. Los platos de oro se llenaron de comida, realmente una deliciosa comida, hecha por los elfos domésticos. Hermione, al ver cada pedazo de comida que introducía en su boca, un coraje la invadía, pero ya estaba aceptando que los elfos eran felices así, siendo explotados y maltratados.  
  
-¿Por qué te miro así el director?- pregunto Hermione -Mmm... lo que pasa es que soy un poco propensa a romper las reglas... -dijo Lilian algo avergonzada -Muy a menudo me metí en problemas en Drumstang por lo mismo. -Nosotros también y nunca nos ha mirado así- dijo Ron -Quizá el hecho de que sea su nieta influye un poco-dijo Lilian -y dijo que no iba a ser diferente conmigo que con sus demás alumnos después de unos minutos -Oye Harry- dijo Lilian -Si Lily- dijo Harry antes de introducir un trozo de carne a la boca -¿Cómo es que conoces a la nueva profesora? -Bueno, es una larga historia -Pues tengo toda la cena -Bueno pero eso no importa ahora-Dijo Harry poniéndose un poco rojo -¿patatas? -dijo mientras pasaba el tazón de patatas a Hermione -Gracias Harry- contestó Hermione La cena pasó normalmente Hermione y Ron peleando por que Ron se le quedaba viendo con cara de idiota a Fleur y Harry tratando de que no lo hicieran. Cuando se termino el banquete, Hermione puso de pie y llamo a los alumnos de primer año -Jóvenes y señoritas de primer ingreso, síganme por favor los llevare a lo que es nuestra sala común 


	4. Regalo de cumpleaños

A la mañana siguiente después de haber dormido bien todos los alumnos bajaron a desayunar como era costumbre Lilian Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron los últimos en bajar ya que a Lilian y a Harry se les habían pegado las sabanas, antes de que pudieran sentarse el profesor Dumbledore se acerco a ellos -Chicos- dijo tocando les los hombros a Lilian y a Harry- podrían acompañarme por favor Todos se quedaron mirando con cara de asombro. -Esta bien profesor- respondió Harry Los chicos siguieron al profesor Dumbledore a través de unos pasillos ya muy conocidos para ambos chicos, cuando llegaron frente a una gárgola (no muy bonita) -Salchichas azucaradas- dijo Dumbledore y la gárgola comenzó a moverse lentamente dejando una abertura para que los tres pudieran pasar, al entrar subieron por unas escaleras de caracol que se movían solas, después de aproximadamente 5 minutos las escaleras se detuvieron frente a una puerta de roble, el profesor Dumbledore abrió la puerta dando lugar a una oficina grande, adornado con los retratos de todos los antiguos directores de Hogwarts, los invito a pasar y les dijo que podían tomar asiento. -Bien se preguntaran por que los he mandado llamar- dijo con una de sus sonrisas al ver las caras de sorpresa de los chicos pues verán ambos conocen muy bien a Fawkes - ambos asintieron- la cuestión es que acaba de tener 2 huevos, es raro que un fénix llegue a poner un huevo, pero Fawkes ha tenido dos y he decidido dárselos a ustedes por las siguientes razones: Harry, has demostrado ser valiente y creo que podrás cuidarlo bien, y a ti Lily, pues eres parte de mi familia y creo que esta muy bien capacitada para cuidar de un pequeño fénix- diciendo esto, se levanto de su asiento y fue hasta donde Fawkes -Fawkes esta de acuerdo conmigo- dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la esplendorosa ave de color oro y escarlata -Vengan y cojan un huevo- dijo volviendo a sonreírles a ambos, pero ninguno de los chicos pudo moverse -Vamos que no tengo todo el día- dijo con un tono de voz desafiante. Al oír hablar así al profesor Dumbledore ambos chicos se pusieron di pie y se acercaron a Fawkes -Las damas primero- dijo Harry a Lilian con una sonrisa -Que amable de tu parte Harry- dijo devolviendo la sonrisa y tomo ambos huevos y le pasó el suyo a Harry -gracias Fawkes, te prometo cuidarlo bien- dijo acariciando la cabeza del fénix -Yo también Fawkes- dijo imitando la acción de Lilian -bueno será mejor que nos retiremos, Vamos Lilian-dijo extendiéndole el brazo que Lilian no dudo en tomar -Un momento Lilian- dijo el profesor Dumbledore -tu té quedas, Harry te puedes retirar -Pero Abuelo... digo profesor, ¿qué hice?- Dijo una Lilian muy extrañada -Aun nada pero hay algo que quisiera comentar contigo- dijo en un tono muy serio -Bueno Lilian te espero en el Comedor- dijo Harry -Y Harry, pon el huevo en algo caliente para que termine de incubar -dijo el profesor Dumbledore -Y lleva también el de Lilian -dijo mirando a Lilian y está entrego el huevo a Harry -No te preocupes no pasará nada- dijo Lilian en un susurro -No creo que se atreva a matarme dentro de la escuela y menos sabiendo que alguien me vio por última vez con él -dijo con una sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo -Esta bien -dijo Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa -Nos veremos abajo. Con su permiso profesor Con esto Harry atravesó la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore y se dirigió al Gran Comedor. 


	5. El don especial y la primera clase

-Bien profesor para que me necesita- dijo Lilian dándose madia vuelta y viendo a los ojos del director del colegio -Lo sabes bien -dijo él sin el más mínimo cambio de expresión -has trabajado en eso -dijo encaminándose hacia su escritorio invitando a Lilian a tomar asiento -Si director, es muy difícil, pero lo voy controlando -dijo en lo que se sentaban ella de un lado y él del otro lado del escritorio -¿Segura? -dijo mirando fijamente a su nieta -Demuéstramelo. -¡¡¡AHORA!!!-grito Lilian impactada -Sí, ¿alguna objeción?- dijo sonriendo al ver la cara de espanto de Lilian -No... ninguna- dijo Lilian nerviosa -¿y bien? ¿Qué voy a levitar, mover o cambiar?- dijo más segura -Que te parece si mueves un poco el escritorio- dijo el profesor Dumbledore con una mirada desafiante -Esta bien Lilian se puso de pie, se separo un poco del escritorio y lo miro fijamente concentrándose que lo quería mover al frente... estuvo mirándolo por un rato, comenzó a sudar del enorme esfuerzo que realizaba, tanto fue el esfuerzo que la cara se le puso colorada y la vena de la frente se le salto. -"Vamos muévete"-pensaba mientras observaba el escritorio -Basta Lilian, es suficiente no te sobre esfuerces- dijo el profesor Dumbledore, pero Lilian no paró siguió con sus esfuerzos hasta que logró mover el escritorio -"¡Que te muevas!"- pensó muy autoritariamente, en ese momento el escritorio se movió diez centímetros. Al haber logrado su cometido se derrumbo en el piso jadeando -¡Lo... logre!- dijo con mucho esfuerzo -¡¡¡LO LOGRE!!! -gritando esto se desvaneció -Lilian- dijo mirándola tiernamente -te dije que no te sobre esforzaras- tomo su varita e hizo aparecer una camilla la cuál dirigió hasta la enfermería. después de 30 minutos en la enfermería Lilian comenzó a despertar -¿Dónde estoy?...¿Qué me pasó?- dijo Lilian algo aturdida -Estas en la enfermería, por que te desmayaste- se oyó decir la voz de una mujer ya entrada en años a lado derecho de la cama de Lilian -Albus, ya despertó- dijo antes de retirarle un paño húmedo a Lilian de la frente -Que bien, Gracia Pompy- dijo el profesor Dumbledore -Abuelo, ¿qué me paso? -Veras Lilian creo que no debí ponerte a mover algo tan grande, no, aún tus poderes no están listos -Ahora lo recuerdo, lo moví ¿verdad?-dijo Lilian dudando -Sí. -dijo Dumbledore con una de sus enormes sonrisas -¿Qué hora es abuelo?- -Las nueve -¡¿LAS NUEVE?! -Sí -¡¡¡LAS CLASES!!! -dijo incorporándose de la cama -Tranquila Lily- dijo él tomándola de las manos para tratar de calmarla -Minerva sabe lo que sucedió y puedes faltar a su clase -Esta bien abuelo de todas maneras ya estoy mejor y no me gusta el olor de la enfermería -Le preguntare a Pompy si esta bien que te vayas ahora Una vez dicho esto se fue a donde suponía se encontraba la señora Pomfrey, era la enfermera del Colegio, regresó luego de unos minutos acompañado de la señora Pomfrey que la revisó de arriba abajo. -Esta bien, puede irse, pero no te esfuerces así de nuevo Lilian- dijo la señora Pomfrey mientras acomodaba todos sus utensilios -Se lo prometo, Señora Pomfrey - dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción Albus y Lilian salieron de la enfermería, caminaron juntos unos momentos llegaron a unas escaleras -Bueno Abuelo, creo que aquí nos separamos- dijo Lilian mirando a hacia las escaleras -Si Lilian, y recuerda que aquí soy "profesor Dumbledore" -Lo siento, aun no me acostumbro- dijo Lilian -será mejor que te des prisa en ir por tus libros o llegaras tarde a pociones dijo él mirando su reloj muggle que tenia en la mano izquierda -Sí, nos vemos -sacudió la mano y se alejo perdiéndose en el final de las escaleras Lilian se apresuro a sacar sus cosas del Baúl y ponerlas en su mochila -"voy a llegar tarde"- pensaba Lilian mientras corría en dirección a las mazmorras Corrió hasta llegar a la mazmorra que suponía era la de la clase de pociones -Siento mucho llegar tarde profesora- dijo Lilian algo apenada cuando entro al salón de clases y vio que la clase ya había comenzado -No te pgeocupes Lilian, el digectog ya me infogmó lo que sucedió- Dijo Fleur con una sonrisa -Pasa y siéntate que estábamos comenzando Lilian se sentó justo entre Harry y Ron que se corrieron para hacerle espació -Gracias por guardarme asiento chicos -dijo en un susurro para no molestar la clase -No hay de que- dijeron a unísono y también en un susurro -Bien chicos hoy vegemos como sé fabgicag la poción de la vegdad, bueno los inggedientes son: 20 pelos de la cola de un unicognio, 3 colas de gaton, un puñado de escamas de dgagón y 4 unas de dgagón La clase transcurrió sin la mayor anomalía, bueno quizás en vez de la clase de Snape los de Gryffindor ganaron puntos y no solo perdieron -Oye Lilian, ¿por qué no llegaste a clase de Transformaciones?- preguntó Ron -Lo que pasa es que... bueno yo... soytelequinetica -dijo algo nerviosa -¡¿QUÉ?!-dijeron los tres impactados -Soy telequinetica y he estado practicando para controlar mis poderes y hoy me esforcé mucho moviendo el escritorio del director, perdí fuerzas y me desmaye, y no desperté hasta las nueve y como ya sabrán la señora Pomfrey no me dejo salir hasta que no estuve completamente consiente y en mis cinco sentidos -Esta bien Lilian, pero mejor nos damos prisa no queremos llegar tarde a clase- dijo Hermione muy indiferente apresurando el paso -Si chicos apurémonos -dijo Lilian mientras alcanzaba a Hermione Cuando llegaron al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras, Lilian se topo con una muy agradable sorpresa -¿¿¿¡¡¡VÍKTOR!!!??? -Gritó Lilian impresionada 


	6. La desepción de Ron

-¡¡¡VÍKTOR!!! –gritó Lilian impactada al ver a su amigo en Hogwarts -¿qué demonios haces aquí?

-Pues, voy a impartir clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras-

-Mejoraste tú ingles ¡Felicidades Víktor!- dijo Hermione

-Gracias Her-mio-ne- dijo Víktor con una sonrisa 

-¿Se conocen?- pregunto Lilian

-Sí –respondieron todos

-¿Pero como? –preguntó Lilian

-Lo que pasa es que hace dos años se llevo a cabo el torneo de los tres magos y Krum fue uno de los participantes –menciono Harry

-Eso no es nada nuevo para mí, pero no sabia que hablara con los chicos de grados inferiores –dijo Lilian con cara de "no me digas"

- No me dejas terminar Lilian, siempre es lo mismo contigo –Dijo Harry un poco disgustado

-Lo siento Harry, continua

-Continuaran luego, ahora tienen clase – interrumpió Víktor –vayan a sentarse- dijo señalando los pupitres

-Hay Víktor siempre arruinas todo –rezongó Lilian y siguió a Harry

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Lilian se fueron a sentar lo más apartados que pudieron del profesor para poder platicar

-Dime Harry ¿cómo es que conociste a Víktor? –dijo en un susurro para que solo Harry y Ron la pudiera escuchar

-Es que fueron contrincantes el Torneo de los tres magos- aclaro Ron en un susurro 

-¡QUE! –grito Lilian poniéndose de pie en si asiento

-¿Ocurre algo malo señorita Dumbledore? –pregunto Víktor

-No, nada lo siento profesor –dijo Lilian poniéndose más roja que un tomate y reincorporándose en su silla

-Creí que solo los de 17 años entrarían-volvió a susurrar a Ron

-Lo que sucedió fue que un mortrifago hechizo el cáliz de fuego, para que eligiera a 4 participantes, y eligió a Harry,  junto con Fleur Delacreau, Víktor Krum y... -dudo un poco en decir el último nombre –Cedric Diggory

-Cállense o nos van a bajar puntos –susurro Hermione molesta 

-No te enojes Mione- le susurro Harry tomándole la mano, Lilian se dio cuenta de esto y le dedico a Hermione una mirada de odio

-"¿por qué Víktor no me habrá comentado nada de que conocía a Harry Potter? ...y ¿y por que no me comentó que entraría a enseñar en Hogwarts?" pensaba Lilian con su rostro recargado en sus manos y sus codos en el escritorio

-Bien ¿quien me puede decir como podemos eliminar a un hombre lobo? - la mano de Hermione se alzo rápidamente –Señorita Dumbledore - la voz de Krum sacó a Lilian de sus pensamientos

-Este... - para la maravillosa suerte de Lilian se abrió la puerta

-Viktog, ¿me pegmites un momento?- se escucho la voz de Fleur desde la puerta, todos los muchachos se quedaron viendo como hipnotizados, Krum avanzó hacia la puerta

-si que deseas Fleur –pregunto mientras cerraba la puerta

-es que yo queguía decigte que desde aquel día del torneo no te he podido sacag de mi cabeza Víktog y tú egues muy apuesto

-bueno pues yo digo lo mismo, eres muy hermosa -digo sonrojándose****

-gracias- se sonrojo también Fleur se acerco a Víktor  y le proporcione un beso tímido en los labios, en ese momento sonó la campana que anunciaba él termino de clase, 

-Lo siento Víktog, esto no debió ocuggig- Fleur avergonzada por lo que acababa de hacer se fue corriendo a las mazmorras. Víktor regresó al aula

–Se pueden retirar- apenas pudo decir cuando entro al aula –no habrá tarea 

–¡¡¡GENIAL!!!- gritaron todos, excepto Hermione que parece que entra más tarea más feliz es, Ron tampoco se emociono


End file.
